Aniversario
by Valkyrya-Taisho
Summary: Es su aniversario y la sorpresa que ella le dará es una que en su vida pensó que tendría


¡Hellou! Hoy les traigo este one - shot por la sencilla razón de que hace dos días fue mi cumpleaños -inserte corazón- Bueno la cosa es que quería subirlo el mero día de mi cumple peero por otras cuestiones, no pude y por esa razón lo publico apenas :c

Disclaimer: InuYasha y Compañia no me pertenecen y realizo esto sin fines de lucro

Espero disfruten ;D

* * *

Corrió.

Su respiración se agitaba con cada paso que daba. Siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y es que, así era. En ese momento maldijo los tacones que llevaba, estando también en su contra estaba el corto vestido entallado que había escogido para esa noche.

Frente a ella podía vislumbrar el edificio al cual tenía que llegar. Miro su reloj sonrió triunfante, aún estaba a tiempo. Unos pasos más y llego a su destino. A la entrada de este, jadeaba un poco, tratando de jalar el aire que le hacía falta.

—Al fin llegas –

Se tensó al escuchar esa voz tras de ella. Dio una última bocanada de aire y se dio la vuelta.

—Sesshomaru... - murmuro y sonrió - No podía salir del trabajo pero ya estoy aquí –

Él solo asintió. Se terminó de acercar a ella y le acomodó el enmarañado cabello. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Vamos – le ofreció su brazo izquierdo y ella lo tomo sonriente. Entraron al edificio, donde los recibió un joven.

—Buenas noches ¿A nombre de quien es la reserva? –

—Sesshomaru Taisho – el Joven checo su listado y asintió al encontrar el nombre.

—Síganme por favor –

Ambos siguieron al encargado. Atravesaron el restaurante hasta llegar a una puerta, este la abrió dándoles el paso. Al atravesarla, Kagome, solo pudo quedar maravillada. El lugar era como un jardín secreto. Había una enorme variedad de flores. De las cuales, estaba segura, que la mayoría no las conocía. En el centro del lugar había una mesa, preparada para dos. Se acercaron a la mesa, ambos le entregaron sus abrigos al joven el cual, nada disimulado, paseo su mirada por el cuerpo de Kagome, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el ambarino, quien, con solo una mirada al joven, le hizo retirarse de inmediato.

—No quiero que vuelvas a usar ese vestido en público –

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – miró su vestido, el escote de corazón se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pechos y se entallaba perfectamente a su pequeña cintura al igual que a su cadera. A su parecer, el vestido le sentaba de maravilla —Me gusta como se me ve –

Sesshomaru gruñó, cuando estuvieran en casa, le haría ver su enojo. Ella por su parte, seguía sin entender el por qué de su molestia. Pasaron la cena sin más contratiempos. Cuando salieron del restaurant, subieron al auto del ambarino, quien condujo hasta llegar al departamento que compartían.

Al entrar al departamento. Kagome se vio apresada entre el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y la pared tras ella.

—Sesshomaru… ¿Qué pasa? –

Él no respondió. Simplemente atrapo los labios femeninos con los propios, en un beso pasional. Kagome sentía sus piernas temblar y como la fuerza que la sostenía iba menguando, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Acaricio la silueta femenina con lentitud. Ella gimió quedamente cuando las manos masculinas se cerraron contra sus glúteos, masajeándolos. Él por su parte, aprovecho ese delicioso gemido para introducir su lengua en la boca femenina. Ambas lenguas, se acariciaron, degustándose, reconociéndose.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, cortaron el beso. Kagome respiraba agitada. Miro hacia la boca del ambarino, dándose cuenta que ambas lenguas estaban unidas por un fino hilo de saliva. El sonrojo que marcaba sus mejillas, se intensifico, causando una ligera risa en su compañero. Sintió algo duro y caliente frotarse contra su diminuta ropa interior. Gimió. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Sesshomaru, su vestido se encontraba enroscado un poco más arriba de su cadera y que aquello duro que sentía, era el deseo latente de él.

—Kagome… –

La sedosa voz cargada de deseo, la incito a contonear la cadera contra él. Un gruñido escapo de la garganta masculina. Sonrió para sus adentros, le rodeo ligeramente el cuello con sus brazos, mientras con sus manos le daba lentas y suaves caricias en la nuca. Sintió el agarre en sus glúteos intensificarse. Bajo sus manos por el torso de él, desabrochando juguetonamente cada botón de la camisa. Sentía la mirada de el ambarino en senos, le miro traviesa. Termino de desabrochar la camisa para después liberar sus senos del escote de corazón. Los cuales pego al torso masculino y comenzó a moverlos lentamente de arriba abajo. Poco a poco, sus rosados pezones comenzaron a despertar ante el frote con aquella piel caliente.

—Sesshomaru… –

Aquello fue suficiente. Con una rapidez inhumana, la acostó sobre el sofá. La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez con necesidad. Sí, tenía necesidad de ella, sus manos tomaron posesión de aquellos senos. No eran grandes ni pequeños, eran perfectos, parecían haber sido hechos para que sus manos pudieran brindarles placer. Acarició y pellizco con vehemencia los duros pezones, arrancando gemidos a su pareja. Con cada gemido que ella emitía, sentía como su hombría daba un tirón, aquello era casi doloroso. Abandono la boca femenina para bajar dejando ligeros mordiscos en la piel que estaba en su camino, llego a uno de los senos, lamió con la punta de la lengua el adolorido pezón, causando que ella se estremeciera bajo su cuerpo.

La miro por un instante. Estaba jadeante y sonrojada. Sintió como el calor que emanaba de ella se incrementaba, sin más, introdujo el pezón en su boca. Lo chupo con una lentitud casi dolorosa. Rozó sus dientes con ligereza, causando que ella se arqueará y gimiera su nombre en una súplica. Sabia, que ella ya estaba lista para él y él estaba más que listo para hundirse en ella para hacerla enloquecer de placer.

Sin dejar de chupar y mordisquear el pezón en su boca, libero su palpitante hombría. Jalo un poco el pezón con sus dientes y ella reacciono gimiendo con fuerza. Una de sus manos, se aventuro a aquel punto de placer para los dos, la acaricio sobre la tanga. Instantáneamente sus dedos se llenaron de la húmeda calidez de ella. Hizo a un lado la pequeña ropa interior, acaricio los labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Torturándola. Kagome le miro suplicante más siguió con sus tortuosas caricias, acaricio su centro suavemente e instintivamente su cadera reacciono, comenzando a contonearse, buscando calmar un poco su ansiedad.

Hundió un dedo en ella, mientras su boca cambiaba al seno libre y se dedicaba a darle sus merecidas atenciones. Comenzó a moverlo lentamente. Entrando y saliendo. Acariciando todo a su paso. Ella elevo la cadera, ansiaba sentirle aun más. Volvió a gruñir, sacando su dedo de aquella calidez. Escuchando un gemido en protesta, libero el seno de su boca y se acomodo entre las piernas femeninas. Le permitió ver toda su gloriosa extensión para después frotarla entre los tibios labios vaginales, humedeciéndose de ella. Sin más, se hundió en ella de una sola estocada. Las paredes vaginales se cerraron entorno a él. Presionándolo. Poco a poco comenzó un lento pero duro vaivén. Con cada estocada los pechos de ella brincaban. Le tomo ambas piernas, acomodándolas sobre sus hombros para después afianzarse de la pequeña cintura femenina y comenzar con un ritmo más desenfrenado.

Adentro y afuera.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación. Las respiraciones entrecortadas y los jadeos estaban más que presentes. Las manos femeninas acariciaban y tiraban de las hebras platinadas que conformaban el cabello de él.

Duro y salvaje.

Cada estocada la sentía golpear contra la unión de su útero y su vagina. Aquello era simplemente delicioso, sabía que, si él seguía así, ella no aguantaría tanto. Sintió que sus piernas eran retiradas de los anchos hombros y como era acomodada a horcajadas sobre él. Apoyo sus manos en el sitio donde instantes antes se encontraban sus piernas. Tomando impulso comenzó a moverse. Metiéndolo y sacándolo, se tomo el atrevimiento de jalar un poco los platinos cabellos y le beso con la misma hambruna con la que él la había besado. Él no tardo en corresponder el beso con la misma ferocidad con la que ella le besaba. Sus manos, inquietas, volvieron a apoderarse de los redondos glúteos, los apretujo y nalgueo con fuerza al momento que ella arqueaba la espalda y fuertes espamos recorrían su cuerpo con violencia. Había llegado a su clímax. Segundos después él también la acompaño. Su espesa y caliente semilla se rego en el interior de ella.

Se recostó, llevándose consigo a la joven, le acaricio con suavidad y cariño la espalda. Ella sonrió recostándosele en el pecho. Escuchando como su corazón latía desbocado después de la excitante sesión que acababan de tener.

—Solo yo puedo verte con ese vestido –

Kagome le miro y sonrió. La actitud posesiva de Sesshomaru salía a flote.

—Me parece un trato justo, siempre y cuando yo reciba alguna recompensa – le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—No me provoques mujer – Gruño causando que ella riera.

—Oh cierto – se levantó, a su pesar, sintiéndose de inmediato vacía, pero tenía que entregarle aquello a su ambarino, busco su bolsa y de esta extrajo una pequeña caja alargada, volvió a acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él y se la entrego.

Miro la caja con curiosidad, había vuelto a sentarse, provocando que ambas intimidades chocaran. Escucho a su mujer gemir ligeramente ante aquel roce y sin más abrió el regalo. Sus ojos se ensancharon por un instante, mostrando la sorpresa que aquel regalo le había causado. Su mirada se fijo en la pelinegra en una muda pregunta, ella solo asintió sonriendo.

—¡Feliz Aniversario! –

Su mujer acababa de darle una de las más gratas sorpresas en su vida. Así que merecía ser recompensada. Otra excitante sesión de sexo comenzó cuando él abandono la caja con la prueba de embarazo en la mesita.

Aquel sí que había sido un feliz aniversario.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién más deseaba estar en el lugar de Kagome?

Aclaro, es one-shot, así que no tendrá continuación :D muajajaja.

Palabras de amor u odio hazlas llegar a mi por un review.

Besitos


End file.
